


Starshine & Sulfur

by elistarr87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistarr87/pseuds/elistarr87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new god and the new devil begin their first round of negotiations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starshine & Sulfur

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

"Hello there, starshine."

Naomi glares across her desk at the new ruler of Hell standing in her doorway.

"How did you get in here?"

Abaddon smiles broadly, white teeth and red tongue flashing.

"Easy sugar, I only came to congratulate the new ruler of Heaven on her victory."

Naomi inclines her head warily.

"Thank you, I suppose."

Abaddon strides into the office. Naomi feels a flash of admiration at her confidence. She glances appreciatively at the leather jacket, the tight black jeans. Naomi can even ignore the distasteful image and text on Abaddon’s shirt, focusing instead on how the fabric clings to the demon’s curves…

Abaddon is behind her desk, encroaching uncomfortably into Naomi’s personal space. Naomi rises, angel blade in hand, ready for a fight. The demon doesn’t seem to be interested in violence, however.

"Like what you see, angel?"

Naomi forces her attention to Abaddon’s smirking face.

"I don’t know what you mean. Now, if you wouldn’t mind leaving, I’m very busy."

"So am I. Occupational hazard of being the new boss."

Abaddon’s voice is like honey. It’s sweet and enticing, but there’s the threat of danger. The inevitable stinging bees. Naomi is very aware of Abaddon’s breath on her cheek, tinged with sulfur and blood.

"Leave. Now."

"Where’s your hospitality? I thought the new god and the new devil should have a little chat about the new cosmic order."

Naomi tilts her head in confusion.

"Has that ever been done before?"

Abaddon shifts even closer. Their noses are almost touching.

"You’re too hung up on tradition. At least the guy I took the crown from could think outside the box."

Naomi is all too familiar with the demon to whom Abaddon is referring.

"Yes, and I learned my lesson from him. I don’t need to fraternize with another abomination."

"Ooh, are we fraternizing, angel? If that’s the way you want to play it, I promise to rock your world."

It would be so easy for Naomi to lean forward and bring their mouths together.

"I’ve heard that promise from a demon before. He was very… disappointing. Woefully inadequate."

Abaddon leers at her.

"I won’t be."

And it’s Naomi that smashes her lips against the demon’s, her angel blade falling from her hand. She brings that hand to the curve where Abaddon’s waist and hip meet, squeezing, her other hand gesturing at her desk, the meager contents telekinetically flung across her office. The lamp shatters, the metal balls of the Newton’s Cradle ping on the floor.

Abaddon shoves the angel onto the newly cleared desk, one of the demon’s hands mussing Naomi’s neatly groomed hair, the other ripping open the front of Naomi’s shirt. Both angel and demon moan into the other’s mouth.

The new god and the new devil begin their first round of negotiations.


End file.
